Richie Rich: The Teenage Years
by rayofsunny
Summary: It's three years after the events of the 1994 film "Richie Rich." Richie and Gloria's friendship is going strong and could possibly be leading to something more. But when Van Dough escapes, determined to get revenge on Richie, what will happen? Can the young billionaire be saved in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Gloria's POV**

"Hey Richie!"

I wave to my best friend as I run down to his baseball field. Yes, my best friend has his own baseball field. I guess that's one of the perks of being the richest kid in the world. I met Richie three years ago when we were 12 and at first I thought he was just some stuck up rich kid, but after spending some time with him I realized he's actually pretty cool. I reach the field and sneak up behind Richie who's about to take a swing, and scream. Richie jumps.

"Gloria!" He turns around.

"Are you all right, sir?" Cadbury interjects.

"I'm fine, Cadbury." Richie gives me an evil smirk. He looks really cute smirking like that. _Stop it, Gloria!_ I reprimand myself. Lately I've been having some feelings for Richie that are more than just platonic. I'm hoping that's it's nothing more than just a little crush that will go away soon. Richie is my best friend; I don't want to lose him. Besides, he would never like me in that way. I then realize that Richie is still smirking at me, and I should start running. So I do.

"I'm going to get you!" Richie yells after me.

"You got to catch me first!" I yell back at him. I've almost made it back to the house and there's no sign of Richie, so I stop to catch my breath behind a tree. In the distance, I can see Cadbury shaking his head and muttering to himself. Cadbury is a funny old guy but he's grown on me over the years that I've known him and Richie. I still giggle and poke fun at Richie about the fact that Cadbury calls him "Master." Cadbury is probably in his late forties and Richie is only 15! I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't hear footsteps approaching behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and it's now my turn to jump.

"Got you," Richie whispers in my ear before tackling me to the ground. We tumble a few times each of us fighting to be on top. I'm pretty strong for a girl my age (I play a lot of sports), but Richie is still just that tad bit stronger than me, and after a few minutes he's managed to pin me to the ground with my arms above my head. He's so close I can feel his breath on my face and smell his delicious cologne. He smells like vanilla. Vanilla is one of my favorite scents on a guy. _Snap out of it, Gloria! This is_ Richie _we're talking about here! You know, your BEST FRIEND, Richie?_ I actually do snap out of it when I feel a ticklish sensation on my ribs. Richie, the jerk, is tickling me! He knows I hate being tickled!

"Rich-Richie-" I gasp out in between breaths. "St-stop."

"Say it," he tells me, his hand paused in midair.

"N-never," I gasp out.

"Then I guess I can't stop," he returns his hand to my ribs.

"Ok-ok. I s-sur-render," I admit reluctantly admit defeat. I don't want to, but there's only so much tickling a girl can take! Richie takes his hands off of me.

"I'm listening."

"Richie Rich, you're alright."

"And?" He prompts.

"And you're my best friend."

"And?"

"And you win."

Richie smiles triumphantly as he gets off of me. He holds out his hand to help me up, and I take it. A tingly feeling runs down my arm, but I do my best to ignore it.

"Master Richie," Cadbury has finally caught up to us. "Your parents wanted me to inform you that the three of you will be having a special guest at dinner tonight."

"Another guest?" Richie complains. "It seems like all we do around here is have fancy dinner parties."

"I'm actually kind of jealous," I admit. "My family has never had a fancy dinner like you guys do."

"Hey that's a great idea!" Richie turns to his butler. "Cadbury, can you ask Mom and Dad if Gloria can stay for dinner too?"

"Of course, sir," Cadbury responds. I can't help but giggle at how formal this man is. Cadbury walks away to track down Mr. and Mrs. Rich. Richie turns to glare at me.

"Stop laughing, Gloria."

"Of course. Sir," I mock him.

My mom and I both ended up staying for dinner. Mom said she liked the idea of a formal dinner party. She and I can't afford much so it's nice to treat ourselves whenever we can. Richie has offered me money a few times but I always turn it down. My mom and I are both strong independent woman. I may have a little crush on Richie right now, but that doesn't mean I need a man to take care of me.

We are all currently sitting at the super long dining room table waiting for our guest of honor to arrive. I'm seated across from my mother and next to Richie. Dollar, Richie's dog, is anxiously waiting for the food to be served so Richie will "accidentally" drop it on the floor for him.

The doors to the dining room open, and Cadbury enters followed closely by a woman.

"May I introduce Mr. Rich's new assistant, Madame Reya Welles, "Cadbury introduces us.

Reya Welles is a good looking woman. She is physically fit with long straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She has on light makeup and a simple yet elegant light blue dress. I take this time to notice that all the men in the room seemed to be ogling her. And all the men include my best friend, Richie Rich.


	2. Puppy LoveNow It's Real

I half-heartedly push my food around my dinner plate. I'm not that hungry anymore. Richie hasn't taken his eyes off of that woman since she walked in. Sometimes I could pretend I didn't have feelings for Richie, but now seeing him look at someone else the way I wish he would look at me...it just makes it all real. And I don't like it. Mom gives me a sympathetic look from across the table. I never really told her that I had a crush on my best friend, but she knows me pretty well so it makes sense that at some point she figured it out on her own.

"So." Richie faces Reya. "You're working for my dad now? How did you find out about him?"

Reya smiles sweetly. It makes me want to throw up.

"I was a business major in college," she tells Richie. "And you can't study business without learning about the great Richard Rich."

She turns to Richie's dad.

"You, sir, are a legend."

Mr. Rich chuckles.

"Well, I don't know about that," he says. "But thank you for the compliment Ms. Welles. Cadbury says you can start on Monday?"

It's Saturday night which means she will be back here the day after tomorrow. Well at least I can have Richie to myself tomorrow right?

"Yes sir," her voice is so sweet sounding. It doesn't sound real. Her perfectly straight white teeth don't look real either. "The sooner the better. I'm eager to get started."

"Monday morning, nine o'clock," Richie's dad tells her. "But for now just enjoy dinner."

"Can do, sir," there's that sickeningly sweet smile again. "Thank you, sir."

Why is she so polite? It's unnatural.

"How long are you going to be here?" Richie asks her. "Will I see you after school on Monday?"

I really wish he would stop talking.

"I hope so, Richie. I hope to be around for a long time, and during that time I hope I get to know you and your family and friends."

"Yeah," Richie agrees enthusiastically. "That sounds awesome!"

That sounds like a nightmare.

"Well," my mom speaks up for the first time in a while. "Gloria, it's getting late. We should be going. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Rich for the wonderful dinner."

"Regina and Richard, please" Richie's mom addresses my mom. "No need to be so formal. Cadbury, please escort them out."

"Right away, ma'am."

Mom and I follow Cadbury out to the large front doors. He helps my mom with her coat.

"Good night," he tells her. He then bends down to the level and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, young Gloria, it's just puppy love. It will pass soon enough."

How does he know about my crush on Richie? Is it really that obvious? I sure hope not!

Cadbury stands up straight again and opens the door for us.

"Good night and be safe!" Mom and I zip up our jackets and head out into the night.


End file.
